


Passing by

by Siff



Category: Gokusen (TV), Gokusen - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Hayato!Whump, Hurt/Comfort, Ryu!whump, Ryu/hayato - if you want, alot of it, just silly fin really, silly small stories, will be the main focus on most of these stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24046999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siff/pseuds/Siff
Summary: A collection of teeny tiny small stories centered around whump. So much whump.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Battle Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kinda in the middle of several long stories and can feel I need some change for a bit. These will have no connection to any of other Gokusen stories. Enjoy!

Despite his split lip, Hayato is grinning as he turns around.

“That,” he says, “was so cool.”

Ryu isn’t sure he agrees, but he has to admit seeing the other boys running away makes him smile as well. He sits up slowly, grimacing as a dull pain spreads through his stomach. He gently touches the sore spot and sees his knuckles have split. He stares at his hand. He didn’t even notice.

He opens and closes his hand a few times, making blood well up to the surface. It hurts. So did hitting the other boy. Ryu hadn’t expected it to hurt. They never showed that in the movies.

Hayato sits down beside him, still smiling madly. “I don’t think we’ll have any more trouble with them,” he says cockily and looks very pleased with himself.

Ryu isn’t so sure. It must be visible on his face, for Hayato nudges him with an elbow.

“Lighten up, Ryu. We won. We finally beat those bastards!” He holds his hand up, and when Ryu gives him a high five with an eye roll, Hayato grabs him by the wrist, frowning. He turns Ryu’s hand over and inspects the knuckles.

“Damn, you must really have hit him hard,” he mumbles, tracing the wound with a finger. He presses too hard, and Ryu pulls his hand back with a hiss.

“Don’t touch it.”

Hayato just grins, making his split lip bleed again. “First time we won a fight,” he says like it somehow makes it all worth it.

Ryu looks at the road the boys fled down and then jerks when Hayato pokes him on the cheek, demanding his attention. His grin is still bright, and Ryu hadn’t seen him smile like that since before his mother died.

 _Yeah_ , he thinks.

It was worth it.


	2. Twisted ankle/wrist

He didn’t mean it. He didn’t! And he keeps saying so as his dad comes rushing in into the bedroom, alerted by Hayato’s cry.

Hayato’s cry, not Ryu’s. Despite being the one hurt, Ryu isn’t saying a word. He just sits on the floor, cradling his hand to his chest. His teeth are visible in a pained snarl, but he doesn’t say a word.

“What happened?” his dad demands to know and kneels beside Ryu, who shrinks away from him.

“W-We were playing and… I didn’t mean… I didn’t do it on purpose!”

He didn’t do it intentionally. It just happened. They had been wrestling. Not for real, never for real, but Ryu had gotten the upper hand, and Hayato had grabbed his wrist, trying to get him off. He’d just wanted to get him off.

He isn’t sure his dad believes him. He gives Hayato a stern look before slowly urging Ryu to let him look at his wrist.

Hayato hovers over his shoulder, biting his lip as Ryu, with tears in his eyes, let his dad take a look.

There’s nothing to see really, no bones sticking out through the skin like they do in a manga, or… wait, yeah, maybe the wrist is a little swollen, but Hayato isn’t sure.

He didn’t mean it. He didn’t!

His dad carefully touches Ryu's hand and slowly bends it a bit. Ryu hisses.

“I don’t think it’s broken, but we should see a doctor anyway,” his dad says and helps Ryu stand up. He gives Hayato a hard look as he walks past him into the hallway. Hayato follows.

“You stay here and watch over Taku.”

“But–“

“Hayato!” snaps his dad, making both him and Ryu flinch. “Watch over your brother. I’ll be back soon.” He helps Ryu get int his shoes on and wraps his jacket around his shoulders.

The door slamming sounds loud. From the living room, he can hear Taku call out, asking what’s happening.

The next day at school, Ryu’s wrist is wrapped tightly, and he has a note for the teacher, saying he’s excused for gym class. Hayato watches him walk down through the classroom to his seat. He sits down beside Take, who points and asks silently as the teacher begins the class.

Ryu just shrugs and then turns in his seat, catching Hayato’s eyes. He smiles.

Hayato relaxes and grins back. Everything is fine.


	3. Nightmare

His lips are still forming the word when he wakes up. It’s so sudden he even sits up straight, hand outstretched in front of him. There’s nothing in the darkness, only the even darker shape of the laundry basket.

Slowly, he lowers his arm, and he noticed his hand is trembling.

He notices his heartbeat as well, pounding away in his chest. Even his breathing is rabbit. He grabs the covers of the bed with both hands and holds on until his knuckles turn pale. Then he forces himself to breathe slowly in and out.

A light slowly appears on the wall. “Hayato,” Ryu says from the door.

“I’m fine,” he whispers and releases the covers.

The light grows as Ryu pushes open the door a bit more and steps inside. He walks over to the bed and sits down.

“I heard you scream,” Ryu says, to the point as always. “Nightmares again?”

“It’s nothing,” Hayato says and has to chough at the sudden dryness in his throat. “I’m fine.”

He can feel Ryu watch him and turns away. He runs a hand over his face, hoping to wipe off whatever it is Ryu can somehow always see on him.

When Ryu touches his shoulder, he closes his eyes. “You screamed my name,” he says.

Hayato almost laughs, but it dies out long before. Did he? Yeah, he probably did.

“It helps to talk about it,” Ryu offers carefully. “At least that’s what I heard.”

He doesn’t want to, but Ryu’s hand is so warm on his shoulder, and he can still see it. The dream is fading, but what happened back then doesn’t. “It was Kudo,” Hayato says and covers his eyes with a hand as his voice breaks a bit. “Kudo and… you.”

Ryu doesn’t say anything. He just squeezes Hayato's shoulder a bit and then slides his hand across his shoulder. Hayato lets Ryu pull him into a hug. He allows himself to hold on to Ryu and bury his face in his neck. He can’t really breathe, but he can feel Ryu’s pulse against his cheek, and that more than makes up for it.

“I’m fine,” Ryu says, and Hayato can feel the words as well. “We got away.”

“Yeah,” Hayato mumbles. “Yeah, it’s just sometimes…”

“I know.” Ryu holds him a bit closer. His hand sneaks into Hayato’s hair, and the last of the tension leave him. He sinks into the embrace. Ryu chuckles. “Come on,” he says and nudges Hayato gently. “You need some water. Or perhaps tea.”

“Make it for me?” Hayato asks and perhaps sounds a bit more pitiful than he actually is.

“Sure,” says Ryu and helps Hayato to his feet. “Come on, I’m not carrying you.”

“Mean,” Hayato sniffs, but Ryu holds out a hand to him. He takes it and lets Ryu lead him out to the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Drop a prompt if you want! I'm always looking for new ones^^


End file.
